


Girls of steel and diamonds

by OoOxXx_ShadowMoon_xXxOoO



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CEO, Domination, Emotions, F/F, Game Night, Girl of Diamonds, Girl of Steel, Jealousy, Romance, SuperCorp, power, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoOxXx_ShadowMoon_xXxOoO/pseuds/OoOxXx_ShadowMoon_xXxOoO
Summary: When a powerful ravenhaired CEO is scared to break the bubbly personality of the reporter that comes into her office one day emotionally and supergirl is afraid of hurting the attractive genius physically.Identities revealed, it turns out that their worries were legitimate - but with reversed roles. Lena suffers from Kara's betrayal and Kara's body is pushed over its limit (in their bedroom ;))Will their friend-/relationship shatter like glas or are the two women made of stronger materials?Slowburn!
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 199





	1. Simon Says

“Kieeeera!“  
Kara is rushing into Cat Grant’s office.  
“Yes, Miss Grant?”  
“I need you to go over to LutherCorp and do an interview with Miss Luthor.”  
“Interview?”  
“Yes. Interview. Since when do I have to repeat myself?”  
Kara adjusts her glasses and looks quite confused.  
“Since… I am normally not doing any interviews? I mean I am… only your assistant and -”  
“Stop rambling Kiera. Simon is ill and I need someone to do this interview. Here are his notes and questions.”  
Without looking, Miss Grant hands some papers to Kara, who takes them dumbfounded.  
“But -“  
“Chop, chop. You do not want to keep Miss Luthor waiting. And the interview starts in…” Cat is looking at the pretty expensive watch at her wrist, “… five minutes. So you’d better hurry.”

It takes some time for Kara to realize what just had happened but then she turns on her heel and leaves the room. She is running through the office and tries to keep a human speed when she grabs her jacket and leaves CatCo. On her way to LuthorCorp she tries to go through Simon’s notes so that she has at least a clue about what exactly she should interview the powerful and mysterious woman who arrived newly in National City and wonders what the best approach is to not make a complete fool out of herself. Internally she is cursing Cat Grant. Desperately Kara gets out her phone and calls her cousin. Someone who already had to deal with a Luthor and moreover, a reporter.

“Clarke? Don’t ask for the reason but I have to interview Lena Luthor in… shit… two minutes ago… and I definitely need your help.”  
…  
“What? No, I don’t need your help because she’s a Luthor! She hasn’t done anything bad so far, so I won’t judge her for who her brother is. I meant I need your help because I AM NOT A FRICKIN’ REPORTER and I have no fucking clue what to do.”  
…  
“No! I did not curse! Or… yes, maybe I did! But that’s not the point. I am really nervous!”  
…  
“Okay, staying professional, sticking to the notes, no rambling, no emotions? Got it! Thanks, Clarke. I gotta go, I’m almost there. Wish me luck.”  
…  
“Yeah, I will be cautious. But again: I will judge her on her own actions and not on her brothers. Bye.”

***

Nervously Kara enters the large building that is now known as LuthorCorp. She doesn’t take time to acknowledge the fancy interior and heads straight to the front desk instead.  
“Hello, I am Kara Danvers. I am… with CatCo magazine? And have… an appointment with Miss Luthor?”  
The woman behind the reception does not even bother to look at Kara.  
“Fiftytsixth floor. Miss Luthor is waiting for you.”

When Kara enters the office, she is greeted by a crystal-clear voice.  
“You are late.”  
“Yeah, that’s true and I am really sorry for that… I hope you did not have to wait for too long… but you seem very busy anyway and not waiting at all… and yeah, I know that has nothing to do with me being late and I don’t want it to sound like an excuse because it’s none…”  
Kara internally facepalms herself. Staying professional. No rambling. Great. She was perfectly following Clark’s advice.

So she should be happy when her brain seems to freeze and she automatically shuts her mouth when she takes in the appearance of the woman sitting behind an expensive desk. Lena Luthor seems to be the most beautiful being on this earth that Kara has ever seen. With her long black hair tied in a ponytail, a perfectly fitting business suit, dark red lipstick and … oh, those emerald green eyes that are not glued to the laptop in front of her anymore but are now staring with a slightly raised eyebrow at Kara. This woman definitely has charisma. Kara does not doubt that Miss Luthor could silence and intimidate a whole room of scary businessman with such a look. And the trick seems to work on her, too. She feels herself blushing and sighs.  
No emotions. Great start, Kara. She pulls herself together and approaches the woman with an outstretched hand.  
“Kara Danvers. Sorry for the inconvenience. Should we start with the interview?”  
“Sure. Let’s start.”

***

Kara is kind of proud about the course of the interview so far because she got all the answers she needed and according to Simon’s notes she is almost finished. Even though she is a little bit startled because she likes to think that she can read people pretty well but she has no idea who Lena Luthor is behind her professional mask. She only let Kara see some of her passionate personality when Kara brought up the topic of Lex Luthor and got interrupted by the businesswoman. 

“I am not like my brother! I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside her family.”  
“I can understand. There are a lot of people out there that would mistake you for your brother but I think they will realize their mistake when they know what good you want to bring humanity. Because I think people should be judged on their own words and actions and not on somebody’s else. I mean, I wouldn’t wanted to be held accountable on all the bad decisions that my sister has made with men.”

This seemed to get a little smile on the lips of the Luthor and Kara thought that it suited her well.  
But now the interview draws to a close and Kara is almost a little bit sad that she has to leave afterwards. She would like to know more about the mysterious woman in front of her but she knows herself too well – she is way to inexperienced and shy to start anything that would lead to any further interaction between them. And even though she knows that she wouldn’t dare to try anything in such a direction, she discusses various options in her head and does not think much about the last question on Simon’s notes before it leaves her mouth.

“Would you like to grab a coffee with me sometimes?”

***

“What?” “What?”  
The word leaves both their mouths simultaneously. The reporter in front of Lena seems even more surprised than Lena about this question. The cheeks of the blonde start to redden and she begins to stutter.  
“I am so sorry… That is highly unprofessional… These aren’t even my notes…Simon says… I mean… They are… Because I am an official reporter at Catco… But this… This is not my question… Maybe someone has written it on… My notes…”

Lena suppresses a chuckle as she watches the quite beautiful woman stumble over her own words. Normally she hates unpunctuality. She despises unprofessionalism and is bored by interviews. But this woman with her nerdy glasses and golden hair waves struck a chord in Lena with her previous answer on her brother and so she decides to play a little bit with her and see of what material this girl was really made of.

“So, am I interpreting this right: You don’t want to have any coffee with me, Miss Danvers?”  
“Yes. No. I mean, I do but I shouldn’t have asked.”  
“Three o’clock. Tomorrow. At the Kooks. They have the best coffee in town.”

This is one of the moment Lena wishes she could capture what her eyes see in a photograph without a camera. Because Kara's face right now was definitely worth to be memorized.


	2. Out of Reach

“Alex!”

The woman in question jumps from her couch startled.

“Jesus, Kara! An open window is not an invitation for you to drop in unannounced! You scared the hell out of me!”

“Sorry, not sorry. I need your help. Lena Luthor asked me to meet her at the Kooks tomorrow. Well… actually I asked her… unintentionally…but then she…”

Alex raises her hand to stop Kara’s word vomit and Kara has seen the sign of her sister more than often and knows what she wants. So she goes silent and tries to get her thoughts in order. Alex looks at her questionably.

“Lena Luthor as in Lena Luthor – the sister of Lex Luthor and CEO of LuthorCorp?”

“Yes?”

Kara’s answer sounds like a question because she isn’t sure herself if she hasn’t just dreamed the encounter with the head of LuthorCorp. Because why should such a powerful, charismatic woman ever ask her out on a coffee date?

Wait…

“You don’t think she asked me out like… on a date, right?”

Alex still looks confused, so Kara explains her the interview situation Cat sent her to and the more she talks the more warily Alex’s expression gets.

“You definitely won’t go to Kooks tomorrow! It’s way too dangerous!”

“What? Why?”

“Do I really have to answer that? She is a Luthor, Kara!”

Kara huffs and crosses her arms.

“You sound almost like Clarke! She isn’t her brother. She might be a genius like him, I mean she is pretty smart, but she seemed really nice. A little bit closed off and intimidating but a genuinely good person. Nothing like her brother.”

“You forget that Lex and Clarke were friends before they’ve become enemies. I would bet that Clarke said something similar about Lex before their relationship shifted.”

Kara normally gives a lot about the opinion of her older sister but this time she has the peculiar urge to defend the other woman’s reputation and her voice gets louder.

“But Lena does not know that I am Supergirl – she only knows me as Kara Danvers. And why would anyone want to harm a normal innocent citizen? Surely it won’t be a trap. It’s a coffee shop, Alex! And Lena Luthor is not her brother!”

“No, no way! I don’t want you to get hurt. I mean, let’s just assume it’s true that she doesn’t know that you are a Super. But do you really think she will turn up on this coffee date? Because that’s what it’s seems like – a date. And she is a famous and powerful multibillionaire and you are...”

“I am what?” Kara’s voice gets dangerously low and Alex realizes her mistake. “Just your clumsy little sister that seems to have two left feet for most people? Just someone with a horrible taste of fashion? Someone who speaks before she thinks? Or someone whose dates often don’t show up? Don’t worry about me getting hurt, Alex. I think it’s a little bit too late for that.”

With that she is out of the window before Alex gets a chance to reply.

“Shit”, the older Danvers curses and takes out her phone.

She does not have too scroll for through her messages because Kara is always at the top entries – saved as _SunnyDanvers_.

_GrumpyDanvers_ : Didn’t mean it like that!

_GrumpyDanvers_ : You are one of the most amazing people I know!

_GrumpyDanvers_ : And you deserve someone who realizes that! <3

_GrumpyDanvers_ : I just don’t want you to be disappointed or hurt…

_GrumpyDanvers_ : Next pizzas are on me?

Kara can’t stop the smile that forms against her will on her lips as she reads the last message back in her apartment. Her sister knows her too well. She just can’t stay angry at someone who offers her food.

But Alex’s words haunt her during her dreams that night. She was right. Lena Luthor is out of reach for someone like her.


	3. About Reporters and Coffee Dates

In the morning Kara nevertheless decides to give it a go but tries to convince her brain that it won’t be a date, more like a weird but friendly meeting. That way she will be less disappointed when the other woman does not show up. Maybe it is even better this way. Because meeting Lena Luthor as a friend definitely makes her less nervous than meeting Lena Luthor on a date. She decides to wear a blue dress for the _completely casual_ event this day. It is one of the only clothes in Kara’s wardrobe that Alex approves of. And it seems to be the right choice because she even gets a compliment of Cat Grant herself. Well, kind of.

“Kiera, I almost gave up on your non-existent taste of fashion!”

“Ohm…Thanks, I guess?”

“Did you already finish the article?”

“The…article?”

“Yes. About the interview yesterday.”

“Oh… I thought I would just do the interview and somebody else would write the article…”

Cat Grant looks up from her documents and raises an eyebrow.

“I thought you would be a good candidate for the open position of a reporter. But obviously I was wrong.”

At this, Kara starts thinking about what difference the right words can make in this world. She knows she isn’t that good with words in real life but if she had the chance to think about her sentences and the meaning behind them… Maybe she could do people like Lena Luthor justice and portrait them to the public like they deserve. Bring attention to important topics. Uncover lies and tell the truth. Maybe this was her calling in life. Well, at least besides being Supergirl.

“No. No, you weren’t! I would love to be a reporter. I just… I think I just realized that.”

“Good for you. Bring me the article before your lunch break.”

***

The good thing is, Kara has no time to think about whether Lena Luthor will turn up at three o’clock at the Kooks because she is busy writing and researching about the woman in question. When she types the last words of her piece of work, she is proud of herself. It isn’t perfect, she knows that, but it is a good article that portraits the female Luthor in a different light than her brother. She hopes that her words will change the perspective of the people of National City towards the CEO.

Because Cat Grant likes to read everything on paper, Kara prints the article and walks towards her chief’s office. Shyly she enters the room and puts her papers on the desk. When she gets no response from the older woman who is busy typing on her laptop, she decides to leave again. But on her way out, Cat’s voice stops her and she turns around again.

“I’m curious. Did you get an answer to the last question of the interview?”

Kara’s cheeks redden instantly.

“You…you read Simon’s notes?”

“No, not exactly. But I added the last question myself. Didn’t you recognize that the handwriting was different?”

It seems like Cat is smirking behind her professional façade.

“You…what? You wanted me to ask Miss Luthor whether she wanted to grab a coffee with me? Why?”

“Because Lena Luthor is living a fairly private life and there is not much known about her romantic and sexual life. I just wanted to startle her a little bit and bring her out of her comfort zone. As well as you, obviously.”

Kara stares at her boss as if she has lost her mind.

“I think I’m gonna go on my lunch break now, Miss Grant.”

“Suit yourself, Kiera.”

Before Kara leaves the room, she cannot stop herself from saying: “Oh, and to answer both of your questions: Yes and yes.”

***

This time Kara is five minutes early even though she has already been pacing ten minutes nervously in front of the Kooks. But then she swallows her fear of rejection and making a fool of herself and enters the nicely decorated coffee shop. Guiltily she thinks of Alex who she knows wouldn’t approve of her being here. But this thought abruptly vanished as she sees her sister entering through the door.

“Alex!”, she hisses furiously. “What are you doing here?”

“Funny, I could ask you the same!”

But before Kara has the chance to question her sister further, Lena Luthor enters the coffee as well and looks around searchingly. When her eyes find Kara’s, a small smile appears on her lips that makes her even more attractive.

“Miss Danvers, I’m happy to see you. I was wondering whether you would show up.”

Before Kara can respond, Alex mumbles silently but still audible: “Well I was wondering the same.”

Lena raises an eyebrow and it seems that her inner CEO comes out to play because suddenly she seems intimidating and not friendly anymore.

“Oh, and who are you?”

“I’m…”

Before Alex can finish the sentence, Kara interrupts her.

“Oh, this… this is just my annoying older sister. Who was just about to leave, right, Alex?”

“Actually, I am meeting someone here myself. So, see you around. Kara, Miss Luthor.”

Alex is marching to a table where another woman is already sitting. Kara huffs.

“Sorry for that.”

“Don’t worry. Older, annoying sibling? I can relate. But I think you got luckier than me.”

Both women sit down on an empty table.

“Yeah… But she can be a pain in the ass sometimes…”

Lena Luthor chuckles.

“Well, who isn’t, Miss Danvers.”

“Kara, please. Even though I am old enough in numbers it still feels weird if I get addressed like an adult – because I definitely don’t feel like one sometimes.”

“Okay, Kara, then it’s Lena as well. Even though I sometimes feel older than I really am with all the pressure from turning LuthorCorp into something good on my shoulders…”

The waitress comes around the corner and gives Kara a moment to contemplate how the hell it came to this situation: The elegant appearance of Lena Luthor sitting right in from of her in a normal coffee shop.

“I’ll get a black coffee.”

“And I’ll take a vanilla chai latte with extra sugar, the blueberry waffles, two pieces of cheesecake and a chocolate milkshake, please.”

The words are out of Kara’s mouth before she thought this through. Lena is watching her with an amused expression.

“Hungry much?”

Kara turns red instantly. She forgot that regular humans don’t eat that amount of food. Let alone that amount of sugar. And probably not when you meet someone to only grab a coffee.

“Yeah… Alex always says I eat more like a family of four people and she hates me for not getting fat… But I can take it all for takeaway… Because you haven’t ordered any food and…”

“Don’t worry, I am only teasing. You can eat whatever and how much you like. But I can probably relate with your sister. It’s quite unfair that some people have such a good metabolism.”

“But you can’t complain about that. I mean, look at you. You look amazing.”

Great, Kara, just great, she thinks to herself. Why can’t her mouth wait for her brain to catch up.

Lena is smirking.

“Thanks.”

The drinks and Kara’s food are coming and save her from any more embarrassing comments – at least for now.

The two women keep on chatting about everything and nothing. Kara is surprised at how relaxed Lena seems to be around her and Lena on the other hand is impressed that she isn’t getting bored like she normally does with other people.

They find out that they have some things in common. Their adoption, their love for puppies, interest for science (even though Lena is much more experienced than Kara in this field) and the wish to make the world a better place.

“Actually, I think I have to thank you…Because of you I now have a job that I never knew I wanted to have but am starting to really like.”

“Your promotion from Cat’s personal assistant to a reporter?”

“How did you know that?”

“Kara, darling, there isn’t happening much in this city that I don’t know of.”

In Kara’s brain there are two thoughts fighting. One: That Lena just called her darling. And two: If she knows that much, does she know who Supergirl is? She decides to just confront her about the second matter before her brain gets more time to think about the first fact. Maybe she just understood her wrong despite her superhearing.

“So, you also know things like who Supergirl is?”

“No… Sadly – she is kind of sexy with her skirt and cape, don’t you think?”

Kara chokes on her last sip of the milkshake and starts coughing. Luckily Lena takes a look on her watch and sighs.

“Sorry Kara, but I have to get back to work. It was nice meeting you.”

And gone she is. Only to be replaced a few seconds later by Alex who is now sitting down opposite to Kara.

“Finally. I thought you two would never finish. Maggie is long gone, and it is boring to sit alone in a coffee. How was your date?”

“What time is it?”

“Half past five.”

“What? Shit! Cat is gonna kill me. I have to go.”

She leaves Alex sitting there and rushes to the door. Then she stops and turns around again.

“Wait...Who is Maggie? And do you really think it was a date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I will update more frequently from now on 😊  
> And for those who wondered about "both questions":  
> 1) Cat: “Did you get an answer to the last question at the interview?” -> Kara: “Yes.”  
> 2) Kara asking Cat’s question: “Would you like to grab a coffee with me sometimes?” -> Lena said yes (in her own way)


	4. Girlfriend

Lena is holding an edition of the latest CatCo magazine in her hands. A small smile is playing on her red, luscious lips. Spontaneously following an instinct, she scribbles some words on a card and calls her assistant in her office to run an errand.

***

“Well, well! Looks like someone has an admirer!”

Winn nudges Kara as they both reach Kara’s desk after their lunchbreak.

“Who is it?”

Kara is staring at her desk that is covered and surrounded by flowers in all possibly imaginable colours. She is enchanted by the look and smell of the arrangement.

“Earth to Kara! Don’t make me ask again.”

Winn is snapping a finger in front of Kara’s face, who snaps out of her amazement.

“I honestly don’t know.”

Carefully she eyes the beautiful flowers and finds a small card attached to a white lily next to the newest CatCo magazine with her article in it.

_Now it’s my turn to say thank you – someone like you deserves every flower!_

“Kara! Don’t forget to blink! It’s quite scary when you do that! And now tell me from whom they are! Ohhh… and tell me quick because Miss I’m-gonna-make-your-lifes-hell is coming…”

“She’s not that bad!” Kara defends their boss. “And as I told you. I don’t know who sent them.”

“You’re lying! You are smiling like a goofball since you’ve read the card.”

Crap, Winn is right, Kara thinks and tries to be not that obvious but fails miserably. She can’t control her happiness about Lena actually listening to her, let alone about filling her office with all kinds of flowers. Because three days ago at the Kooks, she has told Lena the story about when she went into a flower shop to buy herself some flowers and ended up leaving the shop discontent without a single one. She just couldn’t decide which one to take – they were all equally beautiful.

“Kiera! Please tell Miss Luthor to forego transforming CatCo into a botanical garden next time!”

Winn doesn’t even complain that Miss Grant did not notice him like always when she passes Kara’s small flower imperium. He just stares at Kara.

“Miss Luthor… like in Lena Luthor??? The genius and incredibly hot multimillionaire slash CEO that invented most of the incredible technologies of this world? One of the most brilliant minds of this century? Wait… the flowers are from her?? She is your secret admirer?”

Kara laughs about Winn’s adorable fascination and excitement about the publicly well-known woman. Well, at least she hopes that she is only a scientific crush for him and nothing more.

“Yes and no. I guess the flowers are from her. But only as a thank-you-gift for my article about her, nothing more. This is the same for her like a box of Merci for others, I mean, I think people like her, with that much money, just think in other dimensions without any further meaning.”

“Only a thank-you-gift…Hundreds of flowers… Yeah, I doubt that!”

Winn is smirking and Kara is tempted to just let him stand there on his own. She has enough work to do anyway.

“Tell me how you even got to know her – I mean she’s quite famous! Oh, and I did not even know that you like women.”

Kara freezes in her movements when the thought hits her like a train. With wide eyes she turns back around to her best friend.

“Do I?”

***

“ALEX!”

“Kara! AGAIN? Can’t I ever air my living room without getting a heart attack… Please, whatever it is, can we talk tomorrow? Now is really not a good time…”

“Sorry, sorry, I won’t fly through your living room window again. But I really need your help! Wait, why are you wearing pyjamas at four in the afternoon? Shouldn’t you be at the DEO? Are you ill?”

Kara rushes to her sister in concern.

“No, Kara I’m fine! I am just… busy…”

“Oh, okay… I won’t bother you for long, but I really need the advice from my older sister.”

Alex sighs in defeat.

“Okay, you’ve got one minute. Shoot!”

“Do you think I like women? Oh my god, is it even okay to like women on earth? I mean, as a woman. Because men obviously like woman. And by like I don’t mean like as a friend but –“

“I got your point, Kara! And yes, it definitely is okay to like a woman as a woman even though a lot of people disagree. And whether you like women… I can’t answer that for you, you have to ask that question yourself.”

“So…you are not one of those people who disagree with that?”

Alex laughs.

“No I’m not… Wait. Does your question have anything to do with your little coffee date a few days ago?”

Kara mumbles something and looks down on her feet.

“Kara! I’ve told you – ”

“Not, that your sister is Supergirl!”

Another woman enters the room and interrupts Alex to finish her sentence. Kara recognizes the woman as the one that Alex has met at the Kooks. Only that she is wearing a lot of less clothes now. Kara looks back and forth between Alex, who looks horrified, and the pretty attractive and confident looking woman.

“Well, and based on your shocked face, Supergirl, I am not the only one she hasn’t told everything. I am Maggie, by the way, Alex’ girlfriend!”

Kara takes her outstretched hand perplexed. She doesn’t know why, but she instantly likes her and on her face appears her signature broad smile.

“Nice to meet you, Maggie, Alex’ girlfriend! Wait… Why is it called girlfriend and not womanfriend… And why is it called friend at all? Shouldn’t it be womanlover or something?”

Alex just rolls her eyes to the ceiling about her sister’s silliness, but Maggie laughs.

“Would you rather have it if I called your sister my womanlover?”

Alex wrinkles her nose.

“Oh god, no! Please not!”

And Kara adds hastily: “I think I’m fine with girlfriend!”, which makes Maggie laugh even more.


	5. Everything is Perfect (Almost)

FIVE MONTHS LATER.

Everything in Kara’s life is perfect at the moment.

She shines at her new job. Her articles are on point and get an enormous amount of attention.

And being Supergirl is fun and satisfying. All enemies get easily defeated by the co-work of the DEO and Supergirl.

Her friends and family are just perfect – Jonn, Alex, the new member of their friend group Maggie (she and Alex are extremely cute together), Nia, Brainy, Winn… And Lena?

This is where Kara’s life isn’t as perfect as she pretends. Don’t get this wrong. Her unlikely friendship with Lena is definitely perfect! Since she took the flowers as an excuse to visit LuthorCorp again, they basically meet every day for small coffee, lunch or dinner dates – or Kara brings some food into Lena’s office in order to remind her to eat. She can’t even start to understand how someone can forget to eat?! She loves talking to the slightly older woman – she has never met anyone who is more intelligent (well, except maybe Brainy) or who has a more interesting personality or is more beautiful or has a more adorable laugh or is more charming or… But here lies the problem. As much as she enjoys talking, eating and laughing with this remarkable woman, who seems to be at ease with herself around her, something is bothering Kara.

She doesn’t want to be friends with Lena.

She wants to be more.

But there are multiple reasons that are against it.

All her previous attempts of romantic relationships (if you can even call them that) have ended badly. Maybe she just isn’t made for a relationship with all her awkwardness and goofiness. And she also knows that she can’t ever get more physical than a kiss with someone. Her bed in its current state is the best example for this. Last night when she dreamt about Lena, she broke it in her sleep. She should fix it before Alex gets to see it. Because Alex has relaxed her opinion about Lena a little bit since she met her herself and Kara does not want that to be changed again. 

She sighs and rubs her temples.

What does it even matter? Lena is way above her league and doesn’t even think of her like that for sure. And Kara is determined to not ruin their friendship in any way. Maybe she should start thinking whether and how to tell Lena that she is Supergirl instead. A small detail of her life that she is surprised the genius hasn’t already figured out with all her stupid slip-ups.

***

Everything in Lena’s life is perfect at the moment. She isn’t characterized as pure evil any more by the citizens – thanks to Kara’s numerous articles, her own latest popular inventions and hard work. Furthermore, her longest friend Sam came to visit for the weekend and is now sitting opposite of her.

“Wait, I just need a second to realize what you just told me… So you like somebody. Like _like like_?”

Lena nods silently and Sam chuckles.

“Well, well, that’s the first time like…in forever? Seems like the famous, cold-hearted Luthor is developing feelings. So, who is the lucky man? Or woman?”

“Woman.” Lena smiles when she starts thinking about Kara but lowers her corners of the mouth again. “It’s not that easy.”

“When have things ever been easy in life? And please don’t tell me that anyone can escape your predatory charms!”

Lena sticks out her tongue to Sam, who just laughs and continues to drive Lena up the wall with her questions.

Eventually Lena tells her how it was fun to flirt with beautiful and sunny Kara in the beginning. Her intentions were like always – to seduce her, have a little fun and then to disappear again from her life. But Lena’s tactics didn’t seem to work. Because either Kara isn’t into woman (which Lena doubts when she remembers the blonde blushing to some of her ambiguous innuendos) or Lena is just not her type. Or the reporter is really, really naive and oblivious, but Lena is sure that is not the case because Kara is smart and cunning.

And after all her attempts to flirt with the cute reporter failed, an unlikely friendship slowly formed between those two, which Lena now values above all. She has lowered her amount of suggestive comments (can’t suppress them completely) and tries not to sacrifice the bond that they share.

“Okay, I get it. You don’t want to ruin your friendship with her. But that shouldn’t stop you from getting your girl! Have you ever considered that she is maybe just shy and likes you in the same way?”

“Yes. But come on, who the hell manages to see a dinner on Valentines Day just as a friendly activity?”

Sam tries to suppress her laugh but fails miserably and Lena continues.

“And even in the unlikely case that she has feelings for me… I still would be glad that I couldn’t seduce her in the beginning. She is way to good for me, Sam. I mean, she is genuine and funny and bubbly and pure and a way too good listener. She is pure sunshine. And you know me, Sam, I am not. I am more like a storm instead. I could destroy her personality completely and break her emotionally. And I don’t want that. I don’t want to be selfish with her.”

Sam remains silent even though she disagrees. But she knows Lena wouldn’t believe her. She just has to hope that sometime Lena realizes that a storm isn’t necessarily bad and with a little sunshine there could even be a rainbow.


	6. Time Travelling Visitor

“Kara, stay behind me!”, yells Lena and pushes her blonde friend behind herself to protect her from the enemies that are searching LuthorCorp right now. Kara curses herself that she hasn’t told Lena about her secret identity so far. But she was so scared that she would hurt her friend, who has been hurt so many times, so badly that she doesn’t want to have to do anything with her. And now her fear of rejection could cost Lena her life, Kara thinks disgusted by her own selfishness. Three armed men storm the room and Kara is just about to blow her whole cover story, when a white fighting whirlwind knocks out the opponents in a heartbeat.

Lena eyes the attractive blonde that is standing now in front of her smiling. She can’t deny she is impressed – she always had a weakness for fighting women. Especially beautiful ones like the one standing there. 

“Hey, Kara! Thought you could use a little help here!”

Lena steps aside to eye her friend behind her and who is giving her signature smile to this stranger, that is addressing her.

“Sara! It’s good to see you!”

Both women embrace each other and Kara introduces Lena Luthor to Sara Lance. When their hands meet and Sara’s eyes switch back and forth between Kara and her, Lena can see an amused sparkle in the other woman’s blue eyes. God, she definitely had a thing for attractive blondes with amazing blue eyes.

“Care to join me for a drink? My team decided to go on a mission without me and left me stranded here for a few days and I need some drinking buddies.”

***

At her favorite Alien Bar Kara is sitting quite frustrated alone at the table. Lena is in the bathroom and Sara is ordering another round of alcohol. Not that Kara doesn’t like day drinking and the way she loosens up with some Alien alcohol in her blood (Lena isn’t aware of that that’s the kind of alcohol that Kara is drinking or that they are even in an Alien Bar). And not that she doesn’t like to spend her afternoon with two amazing women, which are her friends. But what goes against the grain is the fact that Sara and Lena are talking non-stop – about time travel, Lena’s newest inventions, Sara’s fighting skills and her team, their favorite destinations... But who is Kara kidding? It’s not that they are talking to each other what bothers her. Because normally Kara would happily join their discussions. It’s the feeling that Sara is flirting with Lena, who seems to be flirting back. Kara is not sure because she has no clue about such things, but she is quite frustrated nevertheless. And she knows that she doesn’t have the right to be. They are her friends and they are all adults. They can do whatever they like.

When Sara comes back with another round, Kara snatches her shot and gulps it down immediately.

“Uhh, someone is in a bad mood! Wanna talk about it?”

“Nope.”

Kara pops the p and feels the alcohol rising to her head. Sara just raises an eyebrow and looks at her questionably. Then she follows Kara’s gaze through the room and sees Lena coming back. A smirk seems to form on Sara’s face.

“Damn, you have a really hot friend!”

***

The day continues and when Alex and Maggie join their little get-together, Lena is quite tipsy and Kara is drunk. The only almost-sober one is Sara, who can handle her alcohol pretty well. When Kara is now the one on the toilette and Lena insisted on getting the next round, Sara turns to Alex.

“Your sister is probably hating me right now.”

Alex chuckles. “I don’t think Kara is even capable of hate.”

Maggie looks at Sara curiously. “So you are doing this on purpose?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on. Don’t act all innocent! You, flirting with Lena!”

Now Sara is laughing.

“Okay, you got me! Not that I wouldn’t flirt with somebody as hot and charming as Miss Luthor but yes, I am doing it on purpose. It’s obvious that Kara likes her and Lena likes her back. The only ones that haven’t seemed to notice this are those two idiots… Am I right?”

Maggie nudges Alex in the side.

“Told you that it’s obvious! You just don’t want to notice it because she’s your sister.”

“Okay, fine. Fine, you are both right! Have your fun Sara, but I hope you know what you are doing. Don’t push them too far!”

“I won’t! But they have to realize: You only get to live your life once – well… normally – and you have to live it!”


	7. Thoughts

_Sara dancing with Lena. Both women laughing and looking adorable together._

_Sara visiting Kara at work and Cat commenting on her “Hot friend!”, which makes Sara smirk._

_Overhearing Maggie, who jokes with Alex and says that Sara is hot, as well, and Alex admitting that she once had a one-nightstand with the attractive woman._

Kara opens her eyes and sighs. She normally adores Sara and her bluntness. But the last days it was really hard to like her. She hates to admit it to herself. But she is jealous of the other blonde woman. Jealous of the easiness she flirts with Lena and jealous of how Lena reacts to her compliments. She hopes that game night tomorrow night brings her closer to her best friend again.

***

It was nice how the attractive assassin was flirting with her the last days. And Lena tried to indulge in this feeling. But something is missing and she cannot pin down what exactly. Although, deep down she knows what is bothering her: That Sara isn’t Kara. So she tries to hold her own flirt-level to a minimum. It wouldn’t be fair to give Sara any false hope.

***

Sara hates to make Kara this unhappy. But she has to realize how important Lena is to her and the other way around. Somehow, she enjoys her little game a bit but mostly she misses her amazing girlfriend. Ava was d’accord with her plan when she told her that she wanted to help Kara in a pretty unconservative way soon after her team dropped her off at LuthorCorp. But still… she hopes Kara and Lena come to their senses soon.


	8. Game Night

“Lenaaa! I’m so glad you could come!”

Kara embraces the raven-haired woman in one of her famous hugs.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to miss a Danver’s Game Night with my best friend!”

“Yeah, but you have so much work to do, I didn’t know if you had the time.”

“I would always take my time for you, Kara!”

Alex is making gag sounds in the background and Maggie shouts: “Come on, you two love birds, we want to start playing Monopoly!”

Kara lets Lena go and both women chuckle awkwardly. She gets Lena a glass of her favorite red wine (she has always a bottle at home since Lena told her she likes this, fortunately quite cheap, sort) and takes a beer for herself, before they join the others. Maggie, Alex, Brainy, Nia and Winn are already sitting around the table in the living room. As soon as they are seated, they start playing and there is a lot of complaining, laughing, bargaining and shouting going on. It goes as always – Kara and Winn are fighting for the best streets, Alex has a personal agenda in beating Maggie and Brainy loses all his money to Nia. So, it’s not surprising that Lena wins – again. But after all the heated atmosphere, they all just shrug it off with a laugh and Winn starts a discussion with Lena about one of her newest inventions. He is her biggest admirer and Lena answers his questions uncomplainingly. Sometimes she just shoots a secret smile to Kara, who is grinning about her two best friends in a conversation she doesn’t understand a single word. Kara loves their constant non-verbal communication and she starts to relax for the first time in the last days. Everything seems perfectly normal.

***

The doorbell rings. All look curiously to the door and after a few seconds Kara stands up to answer it. She wonders who it will be at this time of the day… Has anybody ordered pizza? Or is Jonn making a short appearance? Neither case. In front of Kara is standing Sara.

“Hey, I hoped I could join one of your famous Game Nights? I also brought some booze!”

As she pulls out some rum and whiskey, Alex is cheering behind them. So, Kara steps aside reluctantly and lets Sara in. The captain of the Legends gets a heartfelt welcome from the others.

“Yeeah, now we are an even number and can play Activity in groups of two!”, Nia exclaims happily and Kara’s mood rises again. She loves Activity. Especially since she is normally paired with Lena and they are extremely good at this game. Obviously, Lena is a champion in explaining and Kara is doing a decent job at acting. They both only fail at drawing, which sometimes results in funny sketches.

Alex exclaims to be in a team with Maggie, Nia does the same with Brainy and Kara is just about to sit down next to Lena, when Sara addresses Lena smiling.

“I think we would make a good team, won’t we?”

“Yeah, sure why not?”

So, Kara has to change her direction and sits down next to Winn, who holds his hand for a high-five to her, which Kara just gives him half-heartedly. She doesn’t know what’s wrong – she has never had a problem with being teamed with any of her friends, and Winn can be funny as hell at Activity, but it doesn’t sit right with her that Sara is now in Lena’s team. And especially since their team seems to be pretty good, whereas Kara and Winn are the last of the teams because Kara just can’t concentrate.

When Sara is leaning towards Lena and whispers something in her ear that makes her laugh in between the rounds and when Winn can’t stop staring at Sara and also leans towards Kara and whispers: “Damn, your friend is really hot!”, Kara has enough.

“Can everybody please stop telling me how hot Sara is?”, she whisper-shouts and goes silent as she realizes that everybody heard her. They are all looking at her. Winn shocked about her outburst, Maggie and Alex like they knows something Kara doesn’t, Nia and Brainy surprised and Lena with a question in her beautiful green eyes. Only Sara is smirking.

“Who says I am hot?”

“Trust me, a lot of people. And I mean, it’s true, but…” The words stop dead in her throat as she glances at Lena. “Sorry, I think I’m gonna go and get some fresh air.”

Kara wants to leave the apartment as fast as possible and goes towards the window. As she realizes that she can’t just fly out as Supergirl she changes her direction and leaves through the door. But she doesn’t get far because Sara catches her in the hallway.

“Kara! Please, wait! You shouldn’t be the one, who has to leave your own apartment in order to avoid my presence. I think I overexceeded my stay here.”

“Sara… You don’t have to leave. I didn’t want to make you feel unwelcome!”

Kara is shocked by the fact that she has treated her long friend so unfriendly that she now even wants to leave. She has never behaved like this.

“I am sorry! Please don’t go! It’s not you, it’s just –“

“Lena?”

Kara goes silent for a few seconds, then asks quietly: “You know?”

“I know what?” Sara probes Kara, who tries to stay calm but then the words just fall out of her mouth.

“That I am jealous of you and Lena? That I wish I had the courage to flirt with her like you do? That I want to be the person she laughs with and not about?”

“Yes, I know.”

“But… If you know that I love Lena – “

Kara freezes. This is the first time she has ever said that out loud. Actually, it is the first time she really admitted it to herself.

“I love Lena…”, she whispers confused.

“Yes, you do, you goofball! That’s why I was flirting with her! To make you realize your feelings because you denied them – especially to yourself.”

“I…but..you…how…what?”, Kara stutters.

“Kara! You are an amazing person! I would never like to hurt you and I am sorry if I overstepped. But I hope you will do something with your new knowledge! Especially since Lena feels the same way about you.”

“How can you know that?”

Sara grins. “Well, how else could she have resisted my charms and flirting skills? No, I’m kidding. It’s quite obvious that she likes you. She is just afraid that she isn’t good enough for you, so she will never make the first move. So, it’s on you. I know it’s scary but, trust me, it’s worth the risk. I’m speaking from experience!”

Just as she says this, a portal opens in the hallway and another tall blonde woman steps through it. She warps one arm around Sara’s hips before she gives her a quick peck on the lip.

“I think it’s time, you come home, babe! Your team is a mess without you. And honestly – me, too.”

Sara laughs genuinely. Kara has never seen her happier as when she looks up to the newcomer. Her face seems to glow and her eyes are sparkling.

“You are right. I think my work here is done.”

They seem to have forgotten Kara’s presence completely as they walk towards the portal. The mysterious woman is already gone, when Sara turns around and addresses Kara a last time.

“Think of my words and just give it a try! Oh, and by the way, you should also tell her about Supergirl. I know how hard it is to share some parts of oneself with others. But it’s even harder to hide them. If she is the love of your life, she deserves to know. And Lena is strong enough to handle the truth.”

Now Sara is gone as well and Kara goes back to her apartment, lost in her own thoughts. She doesn’t even hear the others asking her where Sara is until the third time.

“Guys, I am so confused right now. I think I just met Sara’s girlfriend, who portalled her back to her team…”

“Guess I am in need of a new team partner for the next game… Kara?”

Kara smiles at the beautiful woman sitting casually on the carpet in her floor.

“Yeah, I’d love to, but I am probably not as good as a team partner as Sara…”

“Nonsense, you are my favorite!”

Winn has the decency to not complain about being a one-man-team from this point of the evening, which still turns out to be a legendary Game Night. They all haven’t laughed so much in a long time and Lena only wonders about the glances that she shares with Kara since her blue eyes stare at her with a whole new intensity since Sara left.


	9. Nothing ventured, nothing gained

Lena is standing at her balcony and staring over the city at night. It’s a beautiful sight. Her thoughts are spinning but then they suddenly stop. Enough of the Hide and Seek. She has made a decision, she’s a Luthor after all. Luthers aren’t scared. They don’t hesitate.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained… She just hopes that she doesn’t lose everything.


	10. Do I Get a Cookie?

“Do you think you will let me have one of the cookies we bake? Or will you eat them all by yourself in record time when I just go the bathroom like last time?”  
“I didn’t… Okay yes I did but I just couldn’t stop – they were too delicious!” Kara explains and turns red. Lena chuckles. “But we first have to make them anyway. So, don’t stand there all lazy and attractive”, Kara stumbles over her words, blushes even more and continues hastily. “Those cookies don’t bake themselves.”  
Both women are standing in the cozy kitchen of Kara’s apartment. Lena salutes to her best friend playfully and scoots next to Kara behind the counter. Then they start baking but both their attention seems to be somewhere else. They laugh and chat like they always do but Kara is definitely more nervous and clumsier than normal, and Lena seems flirtier and more playful than before, which Kara doesn’t realize because she is busy discussing with herself in her head. She is trying to decide on how to lay the topic on the table. She isn’t ready yet to admit her feelings, but she wants to be honest with Lena and tell her about the fact that she is Supergirl. Maybe Lena even hates her after that, and the other topic isn’t a “problem” anymore.  
But how do you tell somebody something you have hidden for so long? Even after the cookie sheet is in the oven, she hasn’t an answer to her question. And even when they are finished, and Kara takes them out of the oven, she isn’t any wiser. 

When they decorate the cookies with colored sugar, pearls, chocolate and cream, Kara’s dampened mood doesn’t get any better.   
“Why are all my unicorns looking like they are psychically damaged?”, she whines.   
Lena stops decorating her perfectly looking cookies. She doesn’t know what exactly is bothering her normally adorable happy friend, but she knows that she wants to make her feel better. So, she walks over to the blonde until she stands behind her and places a hand left and right next to her best friend on the kitchen counter and puts her head comfortably on her shoulder.  
“Mmh… let’s see… I think they look great.”  
Kara’s heart is pounding. She feels trapped. But in a good way. Trapped between the unicorns, Lena’s arms and her body that is deliciously pressed against her own. She is afraid that even a human like Lena can hear her rapid heartbeat.   
“Maybe they just need a little bit glitter in their life.”  
With that Lena reaches a little further and puts some sparkling sprinkles on the unicorns. But Kara isn’t focusing on the cookies anymore, but rather on Lena’s intoxicating smell. It’s an exotic mixture of pineapple, mango, strawberries and something that even Kara’s sensitive nose could never decipher. It’s the typical smell of Lena, which Kara knows all too well. Even though she perceives it now stronger than ever. Maybe it’s because she’s never been that close to Lena’s neck. I mean, they always cuddle and everything, but this feels different.  
When Lena doesn’t seem to change her position even after her work of making Kara’s unicorns look more sparkly (somehow that’s Lena’s gift – everything she touches gets more beautiful), Kara starts to freak out a little bit internally. Normally, if she is scared of something, she can just jump into the air and fly away. But this time she can’t run.   
So, after a few seconds she turns around slowly in Lena’s arms and faces the emerald sparkling eyes. It makes her breathless how beautiful Lena is – almost like Snow White. Her lips red like blood, her skin pale and smooth and her raven-colored hair…   
On Lena’s lips forms a smile and a silent chuckle escapes her.  
“Kara, darling, I think you put more chocolate on yourself than on the cookies.”   
With that she takes a finger and wipes it over Kara’s cheek to cleanse it from the chocolate on Kara’s face. After that she puts her finger in her mouth and licks away the sweetness. Kara’s mouth turns dry. She has never felt that powerless or less in control of her body. Lena’s eyes search hers and then, after what seems like an eternity her smooth and soft lips meet Kara’s. At first it is a sweet and innocent kiss. Kara feels like her heat vision and super freeze breath are clashing in her body. It’s a hot-and-cold-feeling that turns her legs into jelly and lets every thought vanish from her mind.  
When Lena registers that Kara is kissing her back her heart jumps in joy and she intensifies the kiss. The electricity between those two is almost tangible and –

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The two of them part alarmed and look around cluelessly until they realize that smoke is coming out of the oven and the sound is coming from the smoke detector.  
Kara hurries to the oven and turns it off. Then she opens it confused and pulls out one single, black, deformed cookie that she must have missed before.   
“Lena, you said you wanted a cookie this time?”, she asks innocently as she turns around.  
Lena looks at the poor cookie in Kara’s hand and tries to look offended as she slaps Kara’s arm lightly.   
“Yeah, one that I can actually eat without getting a food poison, you know?!”  
There is a short silence and then they both burst out into laughter. They sound a bit hysterical but they are just really happy that their kiss doesn’t seem to have ruined their friendship, that they both seem to feel the same way.


	11. Kara or Supergirl?

Kara smiles. Her thoughts are revolving about a certain attractive woman, she can happily call her best friend and… What exactly? Kara doesn’t know for sure. But she also doesn’t care since she is happier than she has been in a long time.

“Earth to Kara!” Alex snaps her fingers in front of her face. “Stop daydreaming and smiling like an idiot! We need Supergirl on alert tonight.”

Kara sights. Right now, she likes being Kara more than being Supergirl. Because Lena likes Kara, not Supergirl. Lena kisses Kara on several occasions, not Supergirl.

“Alex, I can’t…“

“I know it’s your birthday and I promise we will catch up on it the next days, but we need you tonight!”

“Can’t the DEO manage on its own?”

Alex considers the possibility and tilts her head.

“Probably. But it would be much easier with you at our side… Why do you ask?”

Kara knows that she is being selfish. But for the first time in her life, she wants to be. Even though it’s hard to admit that to her sister. She looks to the ground and mumbles: “Because I am having a date with Lena tonight…”

Alex frowns, then sights.

“So, you are really serious about her?”

Kara only nods.

“Yeah… I think we can manage without you tonight… But… Kara… Just be careful not to hurt her…”

“Hey, a year ago you were scared that she would hurt me and now it’s the other way around?”, Kara tries to joke but deep down the comments strikes a chord in her. She knows she can never be more physical with Lena than the sometimes more and sometimes less innocent kisses she has shared with her so far. She cannot risk losing control over her powers. And she knows that it is not fair against Lena. But she just can’t help herself. Lena is like a drug to her.

“Yes, I know I was wrong about Lena in the beginning. But I really like her, she is a good person. And she is making you happy. But…”

“I know, I know. I won’t hurt her.”


	12. Special Birthday Present

“Thanks, Lena! The food was amazing!”

Kara flashes a broad smile towards Lena, who was sitting opposite of the table in an amazing red cocktail dress. They just ate at one of the most expensive and as Kara found out most delicious restaurants of the city and Lena let Kara order whatever she liked. Which was a lot. But Lena knew what she was getting into with Kara and her love for food. So, she smiles back lovingly at the adorable blonde, who looks stunning in her navy-blue dress and her hairs that are falling over her shoulders in perfect waves.

“I almost forgot”, she says and reaches into her bag. “You still haven’t got your present.”

With that Lena pulls out a small jewelry box that looks quite expensive and slides it over the table to Kara.

“Lena”, she whines. “You didn’t have to! This dinner is already more than enough!”

“Oh, stop complaining! You have to get used to this, I mean, you know that you are dating a billionaire, don’t you?” She winks to Kara. “And you deserve the world! So just open it… I hope you like it, I chose it myself…”

The normally so tough CEO sounds unsure at the end and looks expectantly at Kara, who carefully opens the box. With wide eyes she pulls out a necklace with a diamond pendent.

“Lena, this is too much. I can’t…”, she whispers awestruck but goes silent as she sees Lena raising an eyebrow. “Thank you! Can you…?”

Lena smiles and gets up. She goes around the table, takes the chain and puts it carefully around Kara’s neck, who gets goosebumps when Lena’s fingers are touching her skin lightly. She turns her head and smiles at the older woman.

***

They are sitting inside Lena’s limousine and before Lena gives the address to her driver, she turns to Kara. “Do you wanna join me on some late night-coffee or something in my apartment?”

“I’d love to!”

Kara is happy to spend some more time with her favorite human and as Lena opens the door to her penthouse apartment, Kara admires once more her beauty and questions how she got so lucky.

After the promised coffee they are sitting on the couch and Lena takes one of Kara’s hair strands that is falling into her face and puts it behind her ears. Kara’s breath hitches as Lena slides closer to her and whispers: “Gosh, you are just so beautiful – inside and out!”

Kara is sure that Lena is mixing something up there – because the beautiful one is sitting right in front her. Lena’s eyes change their color from emerald green to a darker shade full of desire as she leans towards Kara and captures her lips. At first carefully but then more and more demanding. A low moan escapes Kara’s mouth and she lets Lena have her way. Their hands and mouths are all over each other and after a few minutes they heatedly break the contact to gasp for some air. Then, before Kara can realize what is happening, Lena unzips her own dress and steps out of it confidently. A flash of desire runs trough Kara’s veins as she takes in the appearance of the Luthor in her red silk underwear. But as Lena reaches her hand for the zipper of Kara’s dress, she grabs her wrist and stops her. It takes all her self-control to do that. But she knows that it is the right thing. This was not supposed to happen. This shouldn’t happen.

“Lena, I can’t”, she says hoarsely. Her voice standing in contrast to her words. “I have to tell you something… I…”

“You won’t tell me that this is your first time, will you?”, Lena tries to lighten the suddenly so serious atmosphere with a joke.

This wasn’t what Kara was trying to say. She wanted to tell her why this can’t happen – because she is Supergirl and she could just crush her with one wrong move. But at Lena’s words she goes silent and turns her gaze embarrassed to the floor. Until a finger under her chin forces her to look up again and meet Lena’s curious gaze.

“Kara? Would this be your first time?”, she asks softly.

She can’t answer. She just can’t, so she stares at Lena like a deer caught in the headlight with wide eyes.

“Hey!”, Lena cups her face lovingly with her hands, her thumb stroking her cheek. “This is nothing to be ashamed of! And we can wait if that’s what you want! I just… I love you, Kara Danvers, and I would never do anything that makes you uncomfortable!”

Lena is surprised by her own words. She normally isn’t a kind and soft person. But it seems that Kara is changing her for the better.

Kara’s eyes widen and her heart jumps in joy. All her self-discipline vanishes at those words and she pulls Lena into a passionate kiss.

“I love you, too!”, she whispers in between their kisses, which get more and more heated by the minute.

When Lena looks at her with a question in her eyes, Kara nods more confidently than she feels and Lena unzips her dress. Carefully they explore the other woman’s body and Lena is glad that she knows that she has to be softer and more carefully with Kara than she would normally be in bed. So, she is taken by surprise when Kara takes the lead and pins her down on the couch. It’s weird for Lena to not be the one in control but she lets Kara continue and even starts to enjoy being the _weaker_ one – because Kara is definitely way stronger than she thought.

When Kara sees the pure desire that in clouding the eyes of the woman that is lying below her, she takes Lena’s hands and pins them above her head, while plastering her neck with kisses. She only needs one hand to hold Lena in place and with the other hand she is reaching behind Lena’s back to unclasp her bra. She enjoys the moans mixed with her name that are coming out of Lena’s mouth as she bites down lightly in her earlobe.

“Kara!”

She struggles with the clasp of the bra and gets slightly impatient.

“Kara!”

This time, Lena’s cry seems more urgent and Kara looks up confused. Lena stares at her with wide eyes and Kara notices what’s wrong. She freezes. But then as her brain seems to regain one percent of its functionality, she releases Lena’s wrists out of her grasp in slow motion. Lena’s wrists that now show the marks of her hands painfully. Kara stands up, puts on her dress and takes her bag. She would love to escape her stupid actions and her conscience as fast as she can, but she can’t. Something inside her lets her move even slower than normal human speed. She doesn’t dare to look at Lena, who hasn’t moved a muscle, so she mumbles to the wall: “I am so sorry!”, before she leaves through the door.

She will never hurt Lena again!


	13. An Inconvenient Truth

Lena is pacing restlessly in front of Lex’s prison cell. She needs somebody to tell her how ridiculous her thoughts are. Even if this somebody has to be her brother. When she is finally let inside the cell, she comes straight to the point.

“You know that Clarke is Superman, so I figure you also know, who Supergirl is, am I right?”

Lex starts laughing.

“Well, hello to you too, sister! Seems like have finally figured it out!”

He continues laughing and Lena glares at him coolly.

“I figured out what?”

“That your cute, innocent reporter friend is Supergirl. Or did she have the courage to tell you herself?”

No. No, this can’t be. Lena closes her eyes for a second and sees all the situations in front of her, which her subconsciousness decided to ignore. All the obvious things that made Kara Supergirl. Kara, who is taking the cookie sheet out of the oven with her bare hands, Kara _flying on a bus_ , Kara vanishing whenever Supergirl appears, Kara with the same appereance as the hero. Kara, who almost broke Lena’s wrists with her unhumanlike strength. Unintentionally Lena rubs her wrists carefully, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Lex.

“Please don’t tell me that this is what it looks like. That would be hilarious!”

“Shut up!”

Lex laugh intensifies.

“I thought you always preferred to be the dominant one.”

Lena leaves the cell without a comment.

***

Why? This thought is running through Lena’s mind in an endless loop. Why hasn’t she seen the truth – she is meant to be a genius after all? Why hasn’t Kara told her? Didn’t she trust a Luthor with her secret? Didn’t she trust Lena? Why does Kara have to be Supergirl? Why can’t anything be ever easy? Why, why, why?

Lena is pacing restlessly through her apartment. Some of her most expensive artwork is already lying destroyed on the ground. A sixty thousand dollar vase from China, a picture from a well-known painter and a sculpture worth at least hundred thousand dollars. But Lena doesn’t care.

She is angry and furious. How can Kara betray her like that? She knows how much trust and truth means to Lena and yet she lied to her all the time. But most of all she is scared and sad. Was their whole friend- and relationship a lie? Wasn’t she worth to be loved by a Super? She drowns a desperate sob that tries to escape her in her glass of expensive whiskey.

She can’t think straight, the alcohol is clouding her upset thoughts. Maybe, just maybe, her brother was right to hate Superman.

***

Kara has avoided Lena the last two weeks. Which wasn’t that hard to be honest because Lena has remained silent. No texts, no calls, no visits. No accusations, no demanding an explanation, no forgiving nor hating her. And this silence is even worth than Lena screaming at Kara or Lena confronting her or anything else. Kara has been tempted to send her a text or call her, but she knows that it’s for the best if she never sees her again. At least right now. She just hopes that Lena will one day forgive her, and they can pick up what’s left of their friendship. But Kara doubts it. Because friends don’t hurt each other, and they don’t lie to each other. Kara feels ashamed if she thinks back to the night where everything went wrong and she wonders if Lena has figured out her secret identity so far.

“Kieeraa!”, Cat shouts and interrupt Kara’s thoughts. “This article has more spelling errors than I can count. What are you? An analphabet?”

“No! But I am a being with feelings and you don’t have to be so rude, you know!”, Kara snaps but then shuts her mouth, terrified of what she has just said. What is wrong with her? Now she will probably lose her job as well as her best friend. Nobody talks like that to Cat Grant.

But the older woman only raises an eyebrow. “Seems like I am not the only one, who has crossed your feelings in the last time. Your previously dampened mood doesn’t have anything to do with Miss Luthor, has it?”

With wide eyes Kara looks at her boss surprised and then lowers her glance to look on her own shoes.

“Maybe…”, she mumbles almost inaudible.

“Okay, spill! Because as much as I hate your always chipper and optimistic mood, this gloominess of yours is even worse. What’s wrong?”

Kara hasn’t told anybody about what’s happened but something in Cat Grant’s demanding behavior let the words flow out of her mouth.

“I am scared that I ruined everything. Our friendship, our…our relationship. And only because I was too scared to tell her the truth. I knew, that the truth was dangerous for her to know but it was way more fatal for her to not know it. I lied to her, I broke her trust and I hurt her. And she probably hates me for that. Because I definitely do. I never wanted to hurt her and that’s exactly what I did.” 

“Okay, Kara, I will give you an advice. But only this once. And then I want you to continue your work properly, do you understand?”

Kara nods.

“Follow your heart! Don’t give up on her and don’t you dare give up on yourself. I believe that true love always has its way even if it’s steep and rocky but in the end the view is even greater. And now… correct all those errors in this horrible text, Kiera, chop chop!”

On her way back to her office, Cat mumbles to herself with a smile on her face: „Well, sometimes it’s good to know that even heroes have their own small problems.”


	14. Kryptonite

“Sam, I don’t know, if I should be angry or sad or… I just don’t know what I am feeling right now.”

Lena is sitting at her balcony and pours her heart out to her longest friend at the phone.

“Lena, honey… As far as I could gather from what you have told me, I don’t think Kara meant to hurt you. I think she was scared to tell you that she is Supergirl. I mean, everyone who knows about Supergirl’s identity is probably a target for a lot of people. Just look at your brother and mother. Maybe she just didn’t want to put you in danger.”

Lena scoffs. “Even if that’s the case, she should have known better. I’m a Luthor, we aren’t afraid of danger!”

“You’re right… You are a species of your own.” Sam chuckles. “But maybe she also didn’t want to be compared to Supergirl all the time. Maybe she needed someone to be herself without any prejudices. You of all people should understand if somebody doesn’t want to be judges by a name.”

“Yeah but I think you are forgetting something. You can’t compare being Supergirl with being a Luthor. Supergirl is a hero, she is only doing amazing things!”

“Maybe that’s even worse. Because people, who know that Kara is Supergirl will always expect her to be perfect. When people assume the worst of you, you can only surprise them positively but if they expect you to be perfect, you can only disappoint them. Maybe she just wants to be Kara sometimes.”

“But if they are one and the same, how can she only be Kara?”

“I don’t know. I can only assume her motivation behind this. But Lena… You always sounded so cheerful when you talked about her. Please don’t let your grudge against her destroy your chance of happiness! Maybe all she needs is a chance to explain herself? Just let faith decide how things will play out between you two.”

“I don’t like not being in control”, Lena grumbles.

“Okay, then screw faith and take things into your own hands! Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You are hurt because she lied to you – ask her why! You are hurt because she has her powers apparently not in control when she is around you – you are in the possession of Kryptonite, use it! Show her, that even Supergirl may have her master!”

Lena can see the smirk on Sam’s lips even through her phone, when she talks about Lena’s sex life.

“Oh, shut up!“

But she doesn’t get the idea out of her head the whole day.

***

Kara is flying towards Lena’s balcony. She is scared, she is nervous, but she can’t deny the small seed of hope that Cat Grant has planted in her heart. Even though she doesn’t agree fully. But maybe Lena and she can be friends again if not lovers. Carefully she lands on the balcony in her Supergirl outfit. She needs to do this as Supergirl and as Kara. It seems like Lena was only waiting for her because at the second Kara’s feet touch the ground, she opens the balcony door.

“Kara.” Her crystal-clear, cold voice dissects the silence of the night.

Well, okay, Lena is definitely mad. Kara gulps. But she also has every right to be.

“So, you figured it out…”

“Yeah, with the help of my loving brother”, Lena counters frostily.

“Look”, Kara takes one step closer but stops as Lena takes one step back. “I am so sorry! I will never ever hurt you again, I promise! And I will stay out of your life, if that’s what you want. But… can I… can I please… just explain myself?”

Her voice breaks but she finds hope again as Lena doesn’t say no and just looks at her expectantly.

“I wanted to tell you. But the first reason I didn’t tell you that I was Supergirl is because everybody, who knows that Kara is Supergirl, is a target. And I wanted to protect you. But now I realize how stupid I have been. Whereas I am the Girl of Steel, you are made of Diamond. You are even stronger than me, Lena. I’m sorry that it took that long for me to see that. And the second reason was because I wanted you to see me as Kara, just Kara. With you, I always felt it was enough for me being myself, not some superhero that saves the world. But I know now, that I was selfish, and I hurt you with that.”

Lena hears the echo of Sam’s voice in Kara’s words. The blonde seems to be genuine and Lena can definitely live with that explanation and apology. She is happy that Kara hasn’t crossed her on purpose. But she doesn’t need Kara to know that right away.

“I promise, I will never hurt you again! I don’t want to lose you! I will never lose control over my powers again! I promise!”

“But what if that’s exactly what I want?”

Kara looks confused at the enigmatic woman in front of her.

“I… I don’t understand…”

“Do you trust me, Kara?”

“Always!”

It makes Lena’s heart jump to hear those words without any hesitation. But she hides her emotions well and maintains her cool and superior exterior. Which affects Kara more than she would admit. This woman in front of her is on the one hand her Lena that she knows inside out but on the other hand a mysterious and compellingly attractive woman. The blood is rushing through her veins in the sense of adventure. But Kara suppresses her thoughts fast. She can’t think of Lena like that anymore! The best she can hope is for them to remain friends.

Lena vanishes inside the apartment and gestures Kara to follow her. Inside she pushes har against the wall and kisses her passionately. Taken by surprise Kara returns the hungry kiss but then stops Lena.

“I can’t! We can’t!”

Lena puts a finger on Kara’s lips and whispers seductively: “You told me that you trust me, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but I don’t trust myself!”

She won’t make the same mistake again!

“That’s why you will let me be in charge. Because I want you to lose control over your powers.”

With that she goes to her desk and pulls out a pair of handcuffs out of her drawer that glow in a mystical green light. Kara looks at her with wide eyes and Lena raises an eyebrow questioningly. Every bone in Kara’s body is telling her to flee. To back out. But Kara slowly nods.


	15. Losing Control

Lena slowly undresses Kara and herself under multiple kisses until they are both in der underwear and panting heavily. Her eyes are roaming hungrily over Kara’s toned body. She takes the younger woman at her hand and guides her impatiently to her bedroom, where she secures the hands of the Super at the top of her bed with the kryptonite handcuffs. Kara whimpers and Lena stops for a second. But when she realizes that the sound didn’t come from pain but rather from pleasure, she smirks.

“It’s weird to give up control, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is… But it’s also… it’s… never mind”, Kara whispers hoarsely.

“It’s what, Kara? Just say it!”

“It’s… kind of a turn on”, admits the blonde and closes her eyes slightly embarrassed.

Lena’s smirk gets broader and she hums.

“I never thought that Supergirl would be so shy. But I also never thought I would have Supergirl in my bed at my mercy.”

Kara’s breath hitches at those words. A tingle runs through her body and she shudders, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the other woman. Lena leans down and kisses away all of Kara’s doubts and insecurities. She makes her feel desired and loved.

Lena is sure to take her time to cover all of Kara’s skin with kisses. Her mouth, her neck, her shoulders. Carefully she removes her bra and then moves her mouth slowly to the already hardened nipples. She licks them first and also nips them lightly, satisfied by the low moans that are coming out of Kara’s mouth. It seems like the Girl of Steel is quite sensitive and Lena knows that she could make her orgasm like that, but she doesn’t want to give her the satisfaction just yet. So, she continues her journey on Kara’s trembling body. Her abs, her inner tights until she finally reaches her core. She smirks as she sees that Kara’s panties are already soaked. She slides them down roughly.

Kara is already lost in an ocean of desire and need. And when Lena’s mouth covers her pussy and slowly licks from her entrance to her clitoris with lazy strokes, she groans uncontrolled. And when Lena seems to continue in this pace, she knows she is lost.

“Lena”, she begs. “Please…I need…more...I need you!”

It seems that the woman in charge has just waited for Kara to beg. She instantly enters her with a finger and then a second one which elects a gasp of pleasure from Kara. Lena raises herself up to watch the beautiful woman that is lying under her, hands bound helplessly up and whose hips are buckling when Lena curls her fingers and pumps them in and out again. It’s a beautiful sight, which also shoots heat to Lena’s core. She bends down and kisses the Kryptonian passionately so that she can taste herself. Kara moans into the kiss and Lena increases the speed of her fingers. She can feel by the way that Kara’s walls are clenching around her fingers that she is close. And after a few more seconds she sees Kara’s body clenching and the blonde cries out her name.

After Kara comes down from her amazing orgasm, Lena sets her hands free again.

“Mmh… How long will the effect of the Kryptonite effect you?”

Kara smiles sweetly.

“Long enough for me to please you!”

Lena laughs genuinely. “I honestly didn’t expect that answer, but smooth, Kara!”

Kara pulls herself together and captures Lena’s lip in a sweet and slow kiss. Even though she is still week from the Kryptonite and her fading orgasm, she can hear the other woman’s heartrate speed up. When they part again, she drinks in the appearance of the other woman with her eyes. She can’t believe how she could get so lucky. Lena is just perfect, in every aspect. Slowly and not exactly sure of what she is doing she frees Lena of her underwear and let herself be guided by the more experienced woman. Because Lena knows exactly what she wants, and she is not shy to voice out her needs.


	16. Prologue

Two years later…

“I hereby pronounce you wife and wife!”

Kara and Lena are clapping like two idiots when Alex and Maggie finally kiss. Then Kara looks happily into Lena’s eyes, which hold a promise. A promise that one day this will be their marriage. But first, a promise that they will have an amazing night at the hotel that Lena has sponsored for all the guests of the wedding. 

And even though it is an amazing day and an amazing wedding, Kara is more than happy to take her girlfriend bridal-style and fly with her into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it - I'm happy about any feedback!


End file.
